Wish
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: One jewel. Three wishes. A power beyond anything imagined. How bad could it get?
1. Chapter 1

(_Hello again, fan fiction readers! Yeah I know, a handful of fan fics have been made from this particular crossover, but the temptation was too great. Anyways, I in no way whatsoever own Inuyasha or the Disney movie Aladdin…There is no justice in the world -sigh-)_

Chapter 1: The Thief and the Slayer

"Stop! Thief!"

A red and silver shape raced across the rooftops with inhuman speed as a group of guards chased after him. The thief turned his head, his waist-long silver hair flying about him as twin dog-ears listened to the guards' pounding feet. Clutched tightly in his clawed hands was a single loaf of bread.

"Keh," the boy snorted as he vaulted over an alley and onto a roof with ease. "All this fuss over a loaf a bread?"

A guard rushed at him and unsheathed his sword. ""It's all over, half-breed!"

The boy gave a snort and jumped off the roof, much to the guard's surprise. Reaching out, his hand caught a rope that was being used to hang laundry and swung down, but the rope slipped from his grip. The boy landed on a pile of clothes and sprinted down the alleyway.

The boy smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the panting guards chasing after him. "They're hell a stupid if they think they can nab me!"

Shooting around a corner, he slammed into the captain of the guards and stumbled back as the other guards formed a wall behind him, blocking his path.

"Well, well, well," the captain drawled. "What do we have here? A half-demon thief stealing food? How pathetic!"

The hanyo snarled and backed away from the captain, only to bump into the guards behind him.

"We've got you know, half-breed!" the guard snarled.

Suddenly, a heavy object whistled through the air and careened into the guards. The hanyo dodged to the side and watched as a giant boomerang spun in midair and flew right back at the stunned guards.

_Whack!_

"What the hell?" the leader screamed and turned around to watch a young girl with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail catch the boomerang with obvious ease.

The hanyo grinned and jumped over the now-unconscious guards and the two raced off into the alley.

"Stop them you idiots!" the captain shouted as the guards shakily stood up, holding their heads.

"Yes, Bankotsu." They moaned, stumbling after the duo.

High above, the boy and girl were racing across the roofs of the city, leaping from one rooftop to the next.

"So, anything good Inuyasha?" the girl asked, glancing at the bread in her partner's hand.

Inuyasha snorted in amusement. "The old coot didn't even notice me 'till the bread was gone." he turned his head to the girl. "What about you, Sango?"

Sango pointed at a small pouch tied to her sash. "Not much, but it's better than what we got last week."

Inuyasha nodded and jerked to a halt as three of the guards appeared over the side of the roof, gasping for breath. "Sango, heads up!"

Sango darted at the guards and swung her boomerang. The guards yelped as the weapon slammed into them and sent them tumbling over the side and into a fruit cart.

"Nice move!" Inuyasha yelled and shot around a guard's spear, grabbing it with the hand that was not holding the bread. "Don't you fellas know it ain't polite to point?"

The guard sailed through the air and skidded to a painful halt on his rear, before tottering over the side and landing on top of his fruity comrades. Inuyasha could not help but grin in satisfaction at his work. His ears twitched and the hanyo turned his head to see five more guards appear on the roof.

"These guys don't know when to quit," Sango muttered and the two jumped over the side of the roof, landing in a tight alleyway.

"Halt!" The fruit-guards shouted, charging at the pair with spears that were dripping juice. One had a peach stuck on the tip of his spear.

Suddenly, a giant snake fell out of the sky and landed with a heavy thud on the unsuspecting guards and hissed menacingly.

"Wha!" the leader yelped. "Get it off!"

While the guards struggled with the snake, a small shape plopped down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Perfect timing as usual, Shippo." Sango said, laughing as the guards scrambled with the snake.

The tiny kitsune grinned. "Thanks Sango!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get outta here 'fore they figure out its all a trick."

With that, the three raced off into the streets, leaving the guards in the dust. After running for some time, Inuyasha slid to a halt and glanced over his shoulder. "I think we lost 'em." He then slid down the wall to sit, Shippo leaping off his shoulder as Sango joined him.

Inuyasha broke the bread into three pieces and handed it to his friends. The thought of stealing had never bothered the hanyo, but he always felt there was more he could do than run from the guards, but it was all he knew. Life as the child of a human and a yokai was never easy, as Inuyasha had learned long ago.

A small sound caught his attention and he looked up to see two children, a sister and a brother, hunched over a trash heap searching for food. Noticing the hanyo looking at them, they stopped what they were doing and huddled together.

Inuyasha looked down at the morsel of food he held in his clawed hand, and back to the children. Hearing movement, Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango standing up with her piece of bread, and Shippo's, in her hands.

"What're ya doin?"

Sango looked at the hanyo. "I'm thinking they need the food more than we do." She narrowed her eyes when Inuyasha looked away. "Wasn't that what you were thinking a moment ago?"

"Keh!" the hanyo snorted, avoiding the slayer's gaze. "Why would you care?" But when Sango handed the children the food, Inuyasha felt something stir inside.

Giving an irritated growl, the hanyo stood and began to walk down the alley. He paused by the children and tossed them the small bit of bread he had in his hand. "Here, take it." Inuyasha then continued down the alley and Sango and Shippo joined him.

"That was nice of you to do." Sango said, but received a 'Keh!' in reply.

A loud trumpet jolted Inuyasha to a halt and he looked up to see a large crowd of people gathering at the edges of the streets.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked, trying to see over the crowd from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango shrugged. "Don't know,"

"It's the Lord of the West," a man said.

"Must be here about the discussion of the new territory," his friend muttered, eying the procession with an uneasy eye.

The hanyo watched as an escort of soldiers and servants made its way through the city. In the middle of the procession was grand carriage, flanked by more soldiers. The image of a great white dog flashed in the sunlight from the sides of the carriage.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Keh! Nothin but another rich, 'pure-blood' bastard who can't keep their nose outta the clouds for even a second." His eyes then caught on the image of the dog and he stood there, narrowing his amber gaze as something stirred in his memory.

Sango sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Inuyasha," she muttered. "Let's go home."

Slowly, the trio made their way to the outskirts of the city and, coming to a ladder, climbed until they reached the top of a run-down building. Inside was a small room with a couple of old pillows, some dusty carpets, and a large cloth covering an entire wall. A ratty old sword in a battered black sheath rested against the wall with the makeshift curtain. Reaching out, Inuyasha grasped hold of the cloth and pulled it to the side, revealing a magnificent view of the city and the grand palace in the center.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live there?" Sango asked aloud, staring at the castle.

Inuyasha snorted in agreement. "Wealth, food when you want it, not having to duck the guards," he shook his head. "Who wouldn't want a life like that?"

(_Thus ends chapter 1 of Wish! Please review!_)


	2. A Stormy Meeting

Chapter 2: A Stormy Meeting

The next morning Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango made their way through the streets as they watched for guards. Black clouds boiled in the sky, warning that it would rain. The trio walked by a busy fruit stand and Inuyasha was able to snatch three peaches from the counter without being caught.

"Here ya go," the hanyo tossed a peach to Sango and another to Shippo. "Chow down."

The three friends settled underneath a roof and watched the busy activity of the city as people hurried to make their purchases before the weather would turn bad. Finishing his food, Inuyasha chucked the pit to the side and, closing his eyes, leaned his head against the side of the building. As usual, the familiar smells of the city filled his powerful nose, along with the scent of the storm. Catching wind on something, Inuyasha realized there was a new scent mixed in with the rest, a sweet and innocent scent that did _not_ fit with the city.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha scanned the street as he searched for the source of this new scent.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Earth to Dog Boy!"

Inuyasha blinked and turned his head to his friends. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "Where you looking for something?"

"Keh," the hanyo shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall. "I just thought I smelled somethin'."

Shippo looked up from his almost-finished peach. "Like what?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha scratched his head. "It was this sweet smell, almost like-" he froze as a desperate cry reached his all-too-sensitive ears.

"Leave me alone!"

Inuyasha was up in a flash and raced away in the direction of the voice, much to Sango and Shippo's confusion.

"Inuyasha!"

"Wait!"

The hanyo shot through the streets and leapt up onto the rooftops. Gripping the old sword at his side, Inuyasha sprinted forward, his eyes staring ahead. A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and Inuyasha skidded to a halt, searching for the scent.

"I said leave me alone!"

A silver dog-ear twitched and the hanyo spun around to find the source of the scent and voice in the alley beneath him. A girl wearing a heavy cloak was backed into a corner and pointing a drawn bow and arrow at two yokai that Inuyasha was all too familiar with.

"She's a feisty one," a large, and very bald, reptilian yokai said, grinning. "Can I use her for my hair potion?"

The yokai next to him grinned and his red eyes flashed. "After we've had our fun with her Maten, you can make all potions as you want!"

Maten grinned and turned to the girl. "Much appreciated, brother Hiten!" Before he could take another step, a red and silver shape landed in front of the girl and blocked her from the advancing yokai.

"You ain't gettin' her _that_ easily!"

The yokai jumped back in shock, but his brother laughed at the newcomer. "If it isn't the half-breed himself! What brings you here?"

Inuyasha snarled and he gripped the hilt of his sword, never before had he been this glad he had grabbed the piece of junk from its position against the wall! "When someone tells ya to leave 'em alone, ya leave 'em alone! Or does that not translate through your thick skulls?"

"Why you!" Maten stepped forward, but his brother grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Now, now, Maten. We mustn't get upset over a half-bred puppy dog!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously and his grip on the sword tightened. "Don't call me half-breed!"

"What're you going to do about it?" Maten leered.

"Wanna find out?" Inuyasha took a step forward ready to draw his sword. "I'd be more than happy to pound a few lessons into your brains for ya!" Before he could take another step, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Stop it!" the girl hissed, looking up at the startled hanyo. "It would be pointless for you to fight them in this place."

For a moment, Inuyasha stared at the girl and blinked. "Keh!" he snorted, shrugging her arm off. "What's it ta you?" However, her words made sense to him, it would be pointless to pick a fight with a pair like Hiten and Maten. Especially when a storm was brewing.

He fixed the yokai with an amber glare. "I'll see ya around, Thunder Butts." With that, Inuyasha grabbed the girl's arm and sprinted down the alleyway, the brothers' angry shouts echoing behind him. After running for some time, Inuyasha skidded to a halt and released the girl's hand.

"Next time, don't go wanderin' off in places where ya shouldn't."

The girls fixed him with a glare as she rubbed her wrist. "I was doing just fine by myself, thank you very much."

"Keh! Like hell you were." The hanyo muttered under his breath.

"Care to repeat that again?" the girl crossed her arms.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked up at the sky, just in time for the first raindrops to fall. "C'mon, we'd better get inside 'fore we turn into a couple of drowned rats."

"Where?" the girl yelled over the now torrential downpour. She gave a startled squeak as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and had her crouched on his back.

"Hang on!" The hanyo shot into the streets, the rain and wind whistling all around him. The girl held tightly to his shoulders and the hanyo glanced over his shoulder at his passenger. As he ran through the streets, the complete awe that filled her face never left. "Enjoyin' the ride?"

Despite the rain, the girl continued to look around. "I've never seen the city before! At least, not like this."

Inuyasha snorted and grinned at the girl. "Trust me girl, you ain't seen nothin' yet." With that, he leapt up and sprinted away on the rooftops, until he came to his hideout. After letting the girl climb off his back, Inuyasha grasped the make-shift curtain and pulled it away, revealing the amazing view of the city and the grand palace in the center.

"Pretty sweet eh?"

"It's amazing!" the girl stared out at the view. "You were right about the view, the city is just breath-taking from this place!"

Taken completely off guard, Inuyasha did not noticed Sango and Shippo watching until he heard them whisper.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

The two jumped guiltily as the hanyo glared at them with a look that said Somebody-Better-Start-Talking-Or-Else. Sango cleared her throat and stood up, trying her best not to laugh.

"Well, aside from the fact that we live here, we couldn't find you after you ran off, so we decided to head back."

"It was the only place you'd head to once the weather got back." Shippo added, and shook the rain from his body. He then looked up at the girl and tilted his head, blinking. "Who's this?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Dunno really, she was being attacked by Hiten and Maten when I found her."

"I was doing just fine by myself," the girl muttered, pulling back her hood and fixing the hanyo with a look. "Thank you very much."

"Uh-huh," was all that Inuyasha could say as he took in the girl's face. Raven black hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing a fair skinned face and two warm chocolate brown eyes met his amber gaze.

"So," Shippo said, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts. "What's your name? I'm Shippo and this is Sango. The one with the fuzzy cat ears is Inuyasha."

"I do not have fuzzy cat ears!" he spluttered, taking more offense at the idea that they were cat rather than dog.

"Yes you do!" 

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The girl looked at Sango quizzically as the hanyo and kitsune's argument turned into a rather comical fist fight, most of which involved Inuyasha planting his fist on Shippo's head. "Do they always act this way?"

Sango bit back a nervous laugh and gave an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. They tend to go overboard, but once you get to know them, they're not so bad. Inuyasha can seem immature, but he's really a nice guy. Shippo's just a big pile of cute fluff."

"He's adorable."

"By the by," Sang leaned against the wall and looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked, caught off guard. "M-my name?"

"Hey, you got a point there Sango." Shippo muttered through Inuyasha's hand. "We gave her our names, but we don't know who she is."

"Keh," Inuyasha released the kitsune and stood up. "Out with it wench, what's your name?"

The girl glared at Inuyasha, then closed her eyes and sighed. "My name is uh-Kikyo."

Inuyasha blinked. "Well, 'uh-Kikyo', what're ya doin' here in the royal city? Visiting someone?"

"No," Kikyo turned back to the view of the city. "I was running away from home."

Shippo hopped up to the edge of the window. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say, my family wants me to marry but-"

"You don't want to?" Sango finished, and Kikyo nodded. "Why do they want you to marry?"

Kikyo shook her head and continued to look out at the city. "It's just really complicated right now and I'd rather not think of it."

"Keh, you're just runnin' away." Inuyasha leaned against the side of the wall. "You're probably too scared to face your family and that's it."

"No it's not!" Kikyo looked at the hanyo. "I did not 'just run away,' I-"

Inuyasha raised his hands. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Ya don't wanna say anythin' that's fine by me. But, do you have any place to stay?" When Kikyo shook her head, the hanyo smirked. "You wouldn't last a day by yourself in the city-which is why-" he held up a hand in defense when a glare was fired in his direction. "I was gonna offer ya to stay with us."

Kikyo stared at him with startled eyes. Those were obviously not the words she was expecting to hear. "You-you mean it?"

"Keh!" the hanyo snorted. "Do I look like someone who breaks a promise?" The hanyo stumbled in surprise as he was bombarded by a massive bear hug.

"Thank you!" Kikyo gasped, hugging him tightly. She then broke away and blushed deeply. "Sorry, I just, wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." Inuyasha muttered, scratching the back of his head and hiding his own light blush.

Sango and Shippo looked at each other, both fighting the urge to laugh. "They sure look cute together," Shippo said as Kikyo looked back to the city and Inuyasha leaned against the edge of the window.

Sango nodded, but she narrowed her eyes at their guest. "Yes, they do…"

(_How's it turning out? For those of you who are noticing any differences, I'm trying to do my own twist off Aladdin, but I'm still going to keep the same storyline, just in my own way. Any who, please review and more will come soon_)


End file.
